diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Great Evils
For a list of minor demons, see "Demons" "Seven is the number of the powers of Hell, and Seven is the number of the '''Great Evils'."'' The Greater Evils is a collective term used to describe the most powerful Demon lords controlling the forces of the Burning Hells. The Greater Evils are comprised of the three Prime Evils and four Lesser Evils. Origin Tahameth, the Prime Evil:' '' A seven-headed dragon composed of all darkness and vileness that Anu cast off itself before the universe was created. Not much is known about Tathamet but it is known that he was the only reason that The Burning Hells came into existence, also there is no record of him ever mating with another creature. Tathamet battled Anu, and when the two beings died the seven heads of Tathamet became the seven Great Evils. The three most prominent heads became Diablo, Mephisto and Baal, and the four lesser heads Azmodan, Belial, Andariel and Duriel. Tathamet's body meanwhile became the foundation for the Burning Hells. Prime Evils The Prime Evils are comprised of the Three - the Demon Lord brothers and absolute rulers of Hell: '''Diablo, the Lord of Terror: Younger of the Three, strongest prime evil and main antagonist of the Diablo-series. Mostly long and mid range fire attacks. Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred: Eldest leader of the Three, Father of Lilith and Lucion. Specializes in mid range lightning attacks. Baal, the Lord of Destruction: The most insidious and ruthless of the Three. Usually considered to be single-minded. Specializes in all attributes. Lesser Evils The Lesser Evils are second only to the Three: Duriel, the Lord of Pain Twin brother of Andariel. Though Duriel had his part in the Dark Exile, he has once again aligned with the Three. Sent to guard Tal Rasha's Chamber. Specializes in heavy melee attacks and uses ice as an aura. Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish Twin sister of Duriel. Sent to guard the Rogue Monastery by Diablo himself. Specializes in mid range poison attacks. Belial, the Lord of Lies One of the leaders of the rebellion against the Three. Brother and rival of Azmodan. Uses fire for both phases of his fight with heroes: on the 2nd phase, he'll dig his massive claws into the ground, breathe huge gusts of fel flame and make feiry erruptions. Azmodan, the Lord of Sin One of the leaders of the rebellion against the Three. Brother and rival of Belial. Throws fire boulders, summons demon gates to call upon minions and call forth dark magic in a large AOE. Other Evils Several other powerful demons are known by name, though it remains unknown what their exact status or standing is amongst the Greater Evils: ''Lilith, Matron of Succubi:'' Daughter of Mephisto, Initially betrayed the forces of Hell by joining forces with Inarius, but later apparently rejoined their ranks. ''Lucion, Leader of the Triune cult on Sanctuary:'' Son of Mephisto, Was presumed to have been banished or slain by Uldyssian. This image is speculation based on Diablo III: Book of Cain and The Sin War. ''Zagraal:'' Is known as the progenitor of the Khazra race, being responsible for their corruption. Zagraal was eventually slain by a band of Umbaru Witch Doctors. ''Rakanoth, Lord of Despair:'' A powerful demon that was a servant of Andariel, actually serves Diablo in the invasion of the High Heavens. ''Ghom, Lord of Gluttony:'' Is a demon that serves Azmodan as a lieutenant, appears during the invasion of Sanctuary. ''Cydaea, Maiden of Lust:'' Is a demon that serves Azmodan as a lieutenant, appears during the invasion of Sanctuary. ''Kabraxis, the Thief of Hope:'' Also known as Iceclaw the Merciless, Kabraxis is a powerful demon and known enemy of the Three. Lord of the Black Road. Category:Characters Category:Evils Category:Demons Category:Lore